battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
No One Gets Left Behind
No One Gets Left Behind is a singleplayer mission in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is the 10th mission, in which the ultimate plot lines for the final parts of the campaign. The squad, on their way to an rendezvous with Aguire, are shot down and separated, with Sweetwater and Marlowe going down near each other, Haggard and Redford in an unknown location. The squad regroups, and then attempt to rescue Flynn, who's been captured. Flynn makes his last appearance in this level, as does Aguire. Synopsis The level starts off just after Flynn's chopper is hit by a Javelin - which he referenced earlier in Heart of Darkness that they are much harder to dodge than RPGs. Preston sees the compound rolling out the door and he dashes out after it, catching it as he jumps out of the Black Hawk. He opens his parachute and lands in the jungle near Sweetwater who jumped out soon after. Once he meets up with Sweetwater, he engages incoming Militia with an M95 that he found. The Militia tries to mount QLZ-87's while Sweetwater moves to the next house over. After the soldiers are taken out, a BMD-3 comes in, dropping off more troops. Marlowe grabs C4 and an M2 Carl Gustav and destroys the tank. They then both head out in search of Sarge and Haggard. They eventually meet up and contact Aguire, telling him they have the compound. Aguire tells them to get to him ASAP, but the squad instead searches for Flynn as Haggard rallies everyone to do so. They push through the detention center where Flynn is being held, while freeing three US soldiers that were trapped there as well. Preston finds Flynn being interrogated by a Militia soldier, who he kills. A second Militiaman then attack him with a Combat Knife and as they struggle, Flynn pulls out a MP-443 Grach and shoots the man off of Marlowe, to which he responds, "I thought you were a pacifist?" Flynn justifies his action, saying, "Sometimes even the Buddha had to kick a little ass." Haggard gives him some cigarettes, to which he was very pleased for as their friendship. The squad then gets on four Quad Bikes and decide to race - as it was Haggard's idea - to the chopper base that Flynn said was close by. Once they arrive, they push through the base to a Black Hawk that was on one of the landing pads. Everyone gets in, and they head to Aguire's position. As they take off, Marlowe mans the minigun, killing the men and destroying the vehicles and helicopters in pursuit of them. Once they reach Aguire, they find out they have been betrayed. Aguire, his name revealed by Sweetwater's knowledge of Operation Aurora to be James Wyatt, gives the compound to Kirilenko as he wanted revenge against the US because they killed his father. Kirilenko then double-crosses James and shoots him in the back, killing him. Just as he is about to have Bravo-Two killed, Flynn appears and kills Kirilenko's men. He thanks Haggard for the smokes that he gave him earlier, but is shot down and killed by a Russian wielding an RPG-7, however this provides Bravo 2 with enough distraction to escape, much to Haggard's sadness over Flynn's death. M-COM Locations Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *In one of the many references in Bad Company 2's singleplayer to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 level Cliffhanger, Haggard and Sweetwater argue over who would win in a Snowmobile race during the Quad Bike race, with Haggard ending the argument by stating that "Snowmobiles are for sissies." This refers to the portion of Cliffhanger where the player races down a mountain on a snowmobile. *In the final cut scene Flynn somehow has a UH-60 Black Hawk with guns mounted on both sides even though they aren't on when the player gets in the Black Hawk. *It is unknown how would the South American Militia have a UH-60 Black Hawk, or even how they acquired it in the first place. *It is very possible the UH-60 is Flynn's own, seeing as it wasn't destroyed by the Javelin, but simply downed (it can be seen flying off into the distance as the player parachutes into the jungle). Unless Flynn bailed out, it would also explain his survival. *In the ending cutscene, a Russian with Arkady Kirilenko can be seen carrying an RPG-7, despite it not being available in the campaign. *This is the only mission a helicopter can be used (the Mi-24), but only the nose cannon can be used. *During the fight against the Hind in Flynn's helicopter, if the player loads the last checkpoint (directly before the Hind fight) the propellers wont spin on the Hind. *During the cut-scene where Marlowe saves Flynn, there are rusting Mitsubishi A6M Zeroes inside the hangar, and destroyed fuselages/wings outside the hangar. *After the Quad Bike Race, there are two different endings. If the player beats Haggard, he compliments your driving and agrees to go NASCAR and Sweetwater also compliments for saving his reputation. If the player loses, Haggard states that Sweetwater would blame the machine relating back to the 'snowmobile' statement. Both sides end with Haggard claiming his superiority in all things that matter. With Sweetwater stating, "To a Redneck". *If any of the freed prisoners are left alive after the player takes the base, they will say lines from multiplayer. *This is the only level where the player fights with Flynn on-foot. *At one point in the Black Hawk segment, the player has to switch to the other minigun. It's weird how none of Marlowe's teammates want to use the gun instead, but it's obviously intended by DICE for playability. *At the spot overlooking the detention facility, if you take the left path (the path with tripwires on it) down, you can hear screams from U.S. soldiers. *Also, there are at least three American soldiers tied to concrete slabs that can be saved. *The field in front of the shacks in which you find Sweetwater, if you look closely at the crop, you will notice that it is a marijuana field. *The two Tripwires on the left path make no noise when dis-armed, and your Squadmates do not say anything. In Upriver, however, the Wires make a clicking noise when dis-armed and the others will make a statement. Category:Levels of Battlefield: Bad Company 2